1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module which is mounted on a personal mobile terminal or the like to perform an imaging function, a method of focusing the same, and a device for focusing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of mobile terminals such as portable phones and personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile terminals now not only provide a phone call function, but also are used as multi-convergence devices for music, movies, games and so on. The most representative of these multi-convergence devices is a camera module.
Furthermore, as mobile terminals have reduced in size and thickness, so too have camera modules mounted in the terminals have been also reduced in size and thickness.
In a case of a high-pixel camera module, when a lens barrel for housing lenses is assembled into a housing, the height of the housing is adjusted and may be lessened. Therefore, it is essential to perform focusing.
In the process of assembling the lens barrel and the housing, the lens barrel is coupled to the housing through a screw in order to focus the camera module. Therefore, a position at which the camera module is focused may be adjusted and changed by an operator when coupling the lens barrel to the housing through a screw.
In such a camera module, however, when the lens barrel is turned to perform the focusing, foreign objects may fall from the contact portion into the space between the lens barrel and the housing, thereby causing a screen failure. Furthermore, when the lens barrel and the housing are assembled, rotational torque should be adjusted. Therefore, techniques for solving such problems are currently in demanded.